The Medgar Evers/Kingsborough Bridge Program will continue to upgrade an educational environment and mechanism to increase the number and quality of undergraduate students completing an Associate Degree in Science who proceed to the Bachelor's level with an ultimate aim of entering a career in biomedical research. The transition period between completing the A.S. degree and entering into a B.S. degree program can be a serious stumbling block, impeding the progress of well qualified and potentially successful students who continue to be grossly underrepresented in the fields of biomedical research. Our aim is to actively promote the academic success of minority students by continuing the three year long intervention and enrichment program using the combined resources of Medgar Evers College and Kingsborough Community College, both of which are located in Brooklyn, NY. The program will promote student interest, excitement and ability to pursue biomedical studies; student awareness of the accessibility of biomedical careers through continuation of their education; improve student verbal, written, mathematical and social skills to provide them with the basics to successfully pursue biomedical careers; promote student realization of the relationships of biomedical studies to all aspects of their lives because the biomedical sciences are a major driving force in society; and provide a smooth transition into a senior college for students graduating from Kingsborough Community College. To achieve this and better prepare students, who will be the next generation of biomedical researchers, Medgar Evers College and Kingsborough Community College will continue their academic partnership to improve the already good relationship, strengthen all meaningful components of the program and initiate innovative strategies.